Telat
by Nakajima C
Summary: "SIALANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" / Terlambat / Segala jenis Review diterima


"SIALANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Suaranya yang nyaring itu hampir membuat telinga orang orang disekitarnya nyaris pecah. Gadis yang bernama senada dengan bunga kebangaan negara Jepang yang biasa kita sebut dengan bunga Sakura, yah Haruno Sakura.

Dia terlihat sedang menahan emosi, bagaimana dia tidak emosi dia sudah belajar semalaman suntuk hinga dini hari untuk ujian hari ini, ujian pertamanya tapi kenapa sensei yang menjaga masih belum datang padahal waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian sudah dimulai dari tadi.

Sedangkan teman teman disekitarnya malah sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal tampan kaya dan jenius ini malah tidur di sampingku, sedangkan dipojok kelas malah ada yang bermain kartu, dan juga para gadis sedang bergosip ria tanpa khawatir dengan ujian dan sensei mereka yang terlambat.

"Argkkkk, kenapa dia belum datang juga" ucapnya dengan nada emosi yang sudah berada diujung tanduk itu, ingin sekali dia menjabak habis rambut peraknya dan membuang semua koleksi buku mesumnya itu, yah seperti yang kalian duga sensei yang mengawasi kelas Sakura hari ini Kakashi sensei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan" ucap salah seorang pia dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning itu yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto itu terlihat sedang bermain karu dengan teman teman segengnya yang berada dipojok kelas.

"kenapa sensei mesum itu belum juga datang, waktu mengerjakan ujian tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto, hei Shikamaru kau kan ketua kelas kenapa malah tidur dan tidak mencari Kakashi sensei hah ?" semprot Sakura habis habisan kepada ketua kelas kita Nara Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangkunya tercinta. Sedangkan yang disemprot hanya menguap bosan dan kembali melanjutkan Sleeping Handsome nya itu.

Sakura yang melihat itu malah makin emosi dan mengumpat dengan semua umpatan yang dia punya. Sedangkan mereka teman teman sekelasnya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka seperti sudah biasa terjadi.

"diamlah Sakura kau berisik" ucap pangeran tercinta kita dengan wajah datarnya karena terganggu tidur indahnya.

"bagaimana aku bisa diam Sasuke-kun waktu ujian kita sudah dimulai dari tadi hah" ucapnya dengan menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi menahan emosi.

"Sakura-chan lebih baik kau turuti si Teme itu, lagu pula Kakashi sensei juga akan bertanggung jawabkan" usul Naruto sehingga membuat Sakura terdiam untuk bernafas lebih stabil lagi.

.

.

KRIEETTT

Bunyi decitan pintu akibat dibuka oleh seseorang yang mecoba masuk kedalam kelas membuyarkan semua murid dari kejadiaan tadi, dan begitu tau siapa yang memasuki kelas mereka, mereka langsung kembali ketempat merekan duduk dan membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka lakukan, sperti Naruto dkk yang cepat cepat membereskan kartu mereka supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Kakashi sensei.

"Yo Minna san" sapa Kakashi sensei dengan wajah yang tanpa dosanya itu malah dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Saura dan membuatnya semakin emosi ingi sekali Sakura menyeret senseinya itu kebelakang sekolah, membunuhnya dan memutilasinya hingga menjadi potongan potongan kecil, dan memberikan tulangnya pada anjing tetangganya.

"Ehem gomenasai saya tadi sedang terse-"

"Sensei sialan, cepat bagi soalnya waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi" potong Sakura dengan cepat tanpa mengiraukan perkataan senseinya itu. Dengan tergesah gesah Kakashi sensei langsung membagikan soalnya kepada murid muridnya itu.

"Akhirnya" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan penuh semangat untuk mengerjakan soal didepannya, berlainan dengan teman temannya yang menatap soal tersebut dengan wajah malas dan bosannnya.

Sakura masih menatap soal didepannya dengan senyum yang lebar, saat dia mulai membaca soalnya-

.

.

TEEEEETTTTT

Suara bell yang menggema langsung melunturkan senyum lebar Sakura dengan wajah yang menahan emosi. Dan spertinya kita tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya semua murid yang berada dikelas langsung menutup telinga mereka dan-

"Kakashi BRENGSEKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

* * *

Dan berakhir dengan gaje nya

terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic saya yang absurd ini.

RnR pleaseee

Segala jenis Review diterima baik kritik, saran, atau flame.

Arigatou


End file.
